Rambling Shambles
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Series of drabbles. Mostly intended to be funny, there is also some romance primarily Kid Flash/Artemis and hopefully I'll get around to some friendship pieces as well. Rated T just in case. New chapter with a lot more Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Just drabbles. I may write more later. We'll see. These are mainly just from random thoughts I have while watching the series. Some of the drabbles take place during the same time frame.

_**Movie Night:**_

"Okay, that was a good one," Wally said appreciatively as the guys of the Young Justice team left the theater.

"I agree," Kaldur nodded his approval. "It was a very enjoyable movie."

Conner neither voiced his approval or disapproval. He was still a little miffed that the theater had refused to allow Wolf entrance. He whistled and the white wolf joined them from its place in the alley. "Sorry, boy," he said as he scratched his pet behind the ear. "Maybe next time."

"Well?" Wally elbowed Robin in the ribs. "Tell me that was awesome. I mean, that twist! Wow! I did _not_ see that coming!"

"That's because you weren't paying attention," Robin snorted. "About two minutes into the movie, you could clearly see the killer's shadow in the flashback scene. It showed that the killer was left handed and had long hair. The long hair was meant to make you think it was a woman, but there wasn't a single woman in that movie tall enough to be the killer – the shadow cast was from someone at least six feet tall. Plus it's not that hard to realize that sometimes guys wear their hair long as well and that the killer was capable of getting a haircut in the two years that passed between the murder and the time the core of the film takes place in."

Wally groaned and smacked himself upside the head. "You spend too much time around Batman, Rob."

_**Girl's Night:**_

"Are you sure you guys don't want to try a regular sleep over activity? Like…painting nails?" M'gann suggested hopefully.

"Why? In our line of work it's just going to chip," Artemis pointed out. "If the guys get to have fun, then we should, too."

"We can always paint our nails after," Zatanna suggested.

The girls were onboard the bioship, looking for any criminal activity they could thwart. "Seeing anything?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Nope," M'gann shook her head. "All quiet for once."

They spent another hour searching for any suspicious situations, but to no avail. Artemis sighed and put her head down on the panel. "All right, M'gann, you win. We'll go back and have a 'normal' sleepover. But if anyone hits me with a pillow, they're dead."

_**The Sleep Over – Boy's Side**_

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Wally asked, leaning back against the table.

"Probably not what you're thinking," Robin said. Wally couldn't be sure, but he thought the Boy Wonder was rolling his eyes behind his sun glasses.

"C'mon…Zatanna's in there. Doesn't that make you the teensiest bit curious?"

"Artemis is there, too. Which means I doubt they're prancing around like in those movies you keep hidden under your bed."

"Stay out of my room, Rob. Hey, Conner! Whaddya think they're doing?"

"I don't know. Girl stuff?" Superboy suggested.

"Brilliant, Supes. I never would have even thought to consider that," Wally's voice dripped with sarcasm as he grabbed an apple of the table. He polished it on his shirt before taking a judicious bite. "You've got x-ray vision, why don't you check?"

"Probably because I don't care," Conner shrugged. "I'm gonna take Wolf out for a walk."

"Maybe since he's only a few weeks old, he hasn't hit puberty yet…" Wally speculated.

"You've walked in on him and Miss Martian making out," Robin pointed out, "He clearly has."

"I wonder if I can concentrate really hard and –"

"No. You are not going to try to vibrate through the walls just to spy on their slumber party. You'll either fail and get a nose bleed and a headache or you'll succeed and the girls will kill you."

"What if I went in there with an offer of pizza? Just randomly stumbled in. Do you think they're wearing pajamas?"

Robin merely shook his head. There was no way he was going to get Wally's mind on something else. It was just easier to let him bounce insane idea after insane idea around and wait for Kid Flash to realize that none of them would work.

_**The Sleep Over – the Girl's side**_

"I know I was the one that kept shooting the idea down because we technically always have sleep overs when we spend the night here, but this is really kind of...fun," Artemis said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

M'gann giggled. "Glad you're enjoying, but maybe we should tell Wally that you placed a bug on him?"

Zatanna shook her head. "And miss out on this? _Tropelet_!" The popcorn bowl landed in her lap as a result of her spell.

"_I'm just saying, they could be doing some really interesting things in there,"_ Wally's voice came over the bug, _"Like truth or dare? Or-_"

"_They're not practicing kissing. Don't even suggest it."_

"_Oh, man, Rob, I hadn't even thought of that! What if that's what we're missing? You're okay with that?_

"_Yes, because I've paid enough attention to know that those girls aren't like that. Where have you been for the past four months?"_

"All right, that's enough listening to Wally make a fool of himself for one day," Artemis switched the radio off. "I'll remove the bug from him tomorrow."

"Who wants to watch a romantic comedy?" M'gann suggested.

"You do know we don't have to do any stereotyped girly things tonight, right, Megan?" Zatanna asked, putting a hand on the Martian girl's shoulder.

"I know. I just really want to watch it, and Conner won't watch it with me. Artemis? Are you up for it?"

Artemis rested her chin in her hand and groaned. "So help me, I actually am up for it. Pop the DVD in."

_**The morning after:**_

"I found this on me last night," Wally dropped the bug in front of Artemis before taking the seat beside her. "How much did you hear?"

"Why, Wally! What makes you think I would place a bug on you?" Artemis feigned looking hurt.

"C'mon. We both know this is yours. It's green, and that's part of your color scheme. Plus you and Robin are the only ones I know to carry them."

"Maybe Robin placed it on you," she took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in her chair. "What does it matter anyway?"

"Look, I…I've been told I objectify women. If Black Canary is to be believed, anyway, and I tend to take notice when a woman that hot tells me something."

"Gee, ya think she might be right?"

"Sarcasm wasn't needed. Look, I'm sorry. You girls weren't meant to hear that."

"And?" the archer probed.

"And even if you weren't meant to hear it, it doesn't really make it all right. I'm a teenage guy, okay? My hormones get the best of me when I think about three really cute girls in a room together."

"Three?'

"Heh. Uh. Yeah. Well, you're cute, in that Amazonian, rough and tough chick kind of way. Not that there's anything wrong with that," the speedster held his hands up in surrender. "All I'm trying to say is that it was wrong of me to say those kinds of things and objectify you girls, regardless of if you could hear me. Also, you still shouldn't have placed the transmitter on me. So can we just agree we were both in the wrong?"

"Sounds fair," Artemis agreed, extending her hand. They shook hands, but Wally quickly examined his hand afterward. "Oh for goodness sakes! I did not place another bug on you!"

"Well, you do have a proven history of it-"

"You are a jerk and you have a history of being a sexist pig, but I didn't start accusing your eyes of wandering somewhere other than my eyes! Maybe I should go find those tapes under your bed, see what the others think of them!"

"Hey, everyone needs to stay out of my room! And there aren't any tapes in there under the bed in the corner beside where I keep my emergency stash of twinkies!"

The speedster and archer continued to argue as they left the room. "Now can I turn the tv back up?" Conner complained before putting an arm around M'gann.

"Do they not realize they like each other?" Zatanna asked. Kaldur shook his head.

"They know. They just want to fight it."

"I'm with Conner on this one," Robin threw his two cents in, "Let's get back to watching tv. I'm bored of today's episode of Unresolved Sexual Tension. Besides, we all know it'll re-run at the same time tomorrow."


	2. Spitfire Holidays

**Author's Note: **I'm just in an Artemis/Kid Flash kind of mood. This is just a small collection of drabbles as they come to me. This jumps all over the place in terms of time, but I'll try to make it clear exactly when each drabble happens using either subtext or just out and out stating it. Part of it is just from turning my music on random and writing something based on the song that comes up.

_**Valentines the first:**_

Wally came back from the mission with the oddest sense he was forgetting something. He couldn't be sure exactly what, but Robin had kept elbowing him in the ribs and wiggling his eyebrows. But the Boy Wonder had refused to elaborate on what he was hinting at, so the speedster had focused his attention back on the mission – defeating an escaped Mr. Freeze.

Once they'd sent the ice villain packing back to Arkham Asylum, Robin still kept looking at Kid Flash expectantly. "Dude! What is it?" Wally finally demanded after a few minutes back at the cave.

"It's the fourteenth."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's Valentine's day, doofus," Artemis, Aqualad and Super Boy had returned from their own mission. Wally groaned, certain he was in the dog house. To his surprise ,though, Artemis merely gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're making this up to me next year."

_**A is for Arrow**_

Wally grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter and polished it on his sleeve. Just as he was about to put it to his mouth, an arrow pierced it, forcing it from his hand and pinning it to the wall. "Nice shot," he said appreciatively, "but I _was_ going to eat that," he pried the arrow and the apple loose from the wall. He examined the damage and shrugged before he took a bite. "What's with the target practice, babe?"

"Just feeling kind of restless lately. School's going great and all, but don't you miss it? Being with the team?"

"Of course I do," he swallowed another bite, "But we've got to stick around here to finish our degrees. That's what we agreed on, right?" Artemis stepped out of the shadows. Wally was a bit surprised to see that she was wearing her old green costume.

"Yeah, but we never said we couldn't go out on occasion, right? Sort of a date night?"

Wally wrapped an arm around the archer and pulled her in close. "Give me half a second to get dressed."

_**Approval**_

"Well, Wally, she certainly seemed nice," Mrs. West said moments after her son had gotten back from taking his girlfriend home. "What took you so long in bringing her by?"

"She was kind of scared of meeting you guys. Nearly tore my head off when I told her you guys were okay with knowing her dad and sister were cons and her mom is an ex con. I guess I was supposed to have asked before I told you."

"So why now?" Mr. West asked, folding his newspaper and setting it down. "You two have been together for years now and we're just now meeting her. I'm guessing there's another reason."

"Sharp, dad," Wally sat down and massaged his neck as he tried to figure out exactly how to break the news to his parents. He patted his mom's hand. "I'm going to give up the super hero gig. At least for a while. Artemis wants to go to college – I think it's more for her mom than for her, but she's leaving the team over it. And I'm going with her. We found a place a few weeks ago."

"So you'll be living together?" Mrs. West frowned, but Wally nodded.

"Mom, I love her. This is what she wants, and I'm going to be there with her."

"C'mon, dear," Mr. West put his hand on top of his wife and son's. "It is a lot safer for him than fighting villains with his uncle or his friends. Plus you said yourself, she seems like a nice girl. College isn't really something a parent can object to, really."

"I suppose there's no use in arguing, is there?" Mrs. West sighed before standing up and giving her son a hug. "But with your speedster abilities, you have absolutely no excuses for not coming back to see me."

"And miss out on your cooking? Never!"

_**Dating Catwoman**_

"That can_not_ be who I think it is," Artemis said as she lowered her binoculars.

_Artemis?_ M'gann's voice came over the psychic link. _You seem confused. Is everything all right?_

_Look over at the French restaurant across the street. Make sure I'm not seeing things_, Artemis responded.

_No way!_ Robin's thoughts cut in. _Is that…Artemis, is that your sister with Roy?_

_So it would appear_, Aqualad cut in. _He does not look like he is in danger, though. Apparently our intelligence for this mission was a bit biased. Or could Cheshire be controlling him?_

_Not likely. He looks like he wants to be there. Eww, they're kissing! Gross! _Artemis shuddered.

_It just freaks you out cause it's your sister,_ Kid Flash added his two cents. _You don't mind so much when we do it._

_Dude, for like the millionth time, we can _all _hear you. And I've already walked in on that way too many times for my liking,_ Robin responded.

_The point being, our presence here is neither wanted nor necessary,_ Aqualad reiterated. _Let us retire for the night._

_**Father's Day**_

"Sorry I'm late," Wally finally skidded to a stop when he reached the cave, immediately removing a protein bar from the food compartment hidden on his costume as he did so. "Wanted to give my dad a father's day card." _Crap_, he thought as he looked at his other teammates' faces.

_Okay, let's see…M'gann's parents are white Martians, Supey has one 'dad' who is actually super villain Lex Luthor and it took a while for Superman to pay attention to him, I don't know the deal with Aqualad's dad, Zatanna's dad is still being forced to be Dr. Fate and Artemis's dad is Sportsmaster. Not to forget Rob, whose real dad is dead, but I guess Batman counts? _

"Sorry," he muttered. Zatanna shook her head.

"It's okay, Wally. I'm starting to get a bit more used to it. Plus dad is still in Nabu somewhere…"

"And I can't stand my dad anyway," Artemis added. "Could you imagine me writing him a card for today? 'Dear dad: Glad you finally had to go to prison. Rot in your cell for all I care. P.S., Jade says hi."

"Alfred suggested I write one for Batman," Robin admitted, "But it felt a bit too awkward and elementary school."

"How about you, Conner?" Megan asked. Superboy shrugged.

"Superman's more like a big brother these days, anyway. And a card to Lex Luthor would probably read about the same as Artemis's to Sportsmaster."

Aqualad merely shook his head. "This is not really a holiday in Atlantis." The team worked in silence for most of the night, only communicating via telepathy during their mission to try to track down any clues about Vandal Savage's whereabouts.

When Wally got home that night, he hugged his dad tightly.

"What's this for?" Mr. West asked, returning the hug.

"Just a way of saying thanks, dad. I'm starting to realize just how lucky I am."


End file.
